


韶光若水

by abbabccd05



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Love Confessions, M/M, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 04:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbabccd05/pseuds/abbabccd05
Summary: 自三零年代起至今日，巴奇・巴恩斯好幾次嘗試著要（卻總是以失敗告終）告訴史蒂夫他真正的感受。當然了，懷著秘密長達七十個年頭著實磨人。但人終究能盼到轉機來臨的那天的…對嗎？也可以說，這是巴奇試了七次想要對史蒂夫說出「我愛你」，還有他真正成功的那一次。





	韶光若水

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [As Time Goes By](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8949184) by [ghost_gang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_gang/pseuds/ghost_gang). 



**_第一次_ **

**_一九三八年，一月一日_**

* * *

他走在從酒吧返回公寓的路上，隆冬的寒風刺得他暴露在外的面頰發疼。最後一班公車早已在幾小時前離站，於是巴奇只得走路。他不介意氣溫如此冰冷，這是實話。事實上，他正思忖著再過一會兒他就能回到家，倒上他的床鋪並躲進被單裡取暖。

步行的時間一般約莫三十分鐘多一點，但仗著絢爛的煙花替他引路，他於是輕快地小跑起來。考慮到他有點半醉，加上地面因為低溫而結成的暗霜，跑步大概不是什麼好主意。不幸的是，他卻在屁股著地時才想到這件事。他從地上爬起來，繼續往目的地漫步而去。

出乎意料，他竟然在十五分鐘後平安回到自己位在二樓的公寓門前。他企圖將鑰匙插進門鎖裡，雙手卻止不住顫抖，但他很快便抓到竅門；他只嘗試兩次就成功將門打開。時辰將近凌晨三點，他理所當然不期望史蒂夫還醒著，但他卻在進門時看見那個窩在客廳沙發裡的人，手裡拿著一本素描簿，那是巴奇一個禮拜前送他的聖誕禮物。

史蒂夫坐在沙發裡，他抬起頭來，望著巴奇踉蹌地走進門來，同時掙扎著蹬掉腳上的鞋子。

「帶上門，好嗎？我可不想因為你醉得忘了自己是誰而感冒，」史蒂夫說。他在開玩笑，他說話的時候帶著笑意，但話裡卻裝著憂傷的現實。巴奇轉身關緊家門，接著對史蒂夫露出一個自以為是的燦爛笑容。

「關好了，那我要去睡了，」巴奇含糊說道。「新年快樂，朋友。」

史蒂夫沒理會他，只逕自從沙發裡起身。巴奇腳步不穩地往房間走去—值得感激的是史蒂夫還醒著，並且做好隨時接住他的準備。當巴奇將全身的重量壓在他身上時，後者發出一聲小小的 _哎唷_ ，他得提醒自己史蒂夫只有五呎四吋高，體重不超過九十磅。他稍微使點力撐起自己。

「還以為你會帶女孩回來呢，」史蒂夫在兩人走進巴奇的房間裡時說道。他將巴奇扔進床裡，粗略瞧瞧他的情況，接著來到巴奇的櫃子前，打開最上面那一格抽屜。他得微微掂起腳尖才能看見抽屜裡裝著些什麼，巴奇覺得他這個樣子有點可愛。

等等…什麼？

史蒂夫剛才在說話。巴奇試著將思緒拉回現實。

「但是我還挺高興你沒這麼做的，」他咕噥著。「我從來都不曉得該怎麼跟她們相處。」

這些話讓巴奇的胃翻攪起來。「我不知道你不喜歡她們，」他蹙起眉來。

「大概是因為我也從來沒有提過吧，」史蒂夫回答。他關上櫃子的抽屜，朝巴奇丟去一件睡衣和一雙襪子。他反應不及，柔軟的布料落在他頭頂，那雙襪子則是滾進床單裡。

他手忙腳亂地把衣服從臉上拿開，卻瞥見史蒂夫正要悄悄離去，巴奇可還沒說完呢。他趕在史蒂夫能逃走前抓住他的袖子。

「別生我的氣，史蒂微。我並不曉得。」

史蒂夫的眉宇輕輕擰在一起。「我沒有生氣，巴克。」

一陣怪異的感覺攫住他的胃。史蒂夫是他最要好的朋友，向來都是，巴奇願意為他做任何事，但這兩者卻不是一回事。這不一樣。他從前順著史蒂夫的意是為了不想聽他叨叨念念…但這一次，他卻是打從心底希望史蒂夫能夠理解他，不僅僅是諒解，他更希望自己值得得到他的愛*。

儘管史蒂夫嘴上這麼說，那股感覺卻仍舊揮之不去。「我會停下的，史蒂夫，」他承諾。「只要你一句話。」

史蒂夫盯著他，還被握在巴奇掌心裡的手稍稍放鬆一些。

「為什麼？你不需要這麼做的。」

他嚥了嚥口水，十分謹慎且小心地思考著自己接下來即將要說的話。幾組特定的字眼在他的腦海裡冒著泡，但他忽略掉那些泡泡，選擇較為避重就輕，卻仍然屬實的句子：「你比她們還要重要。比她們所有人都重要。」

史蒂夫的神色有些怪異。他皺著眉頭，輕輕甩開巴奇的手。

「你該睡了，」史蒂夫說道。聲音顯得蒼白無力。

他好想說點什麼，但他甚至連該說些什麼都沒有想法。他不知道自己究竟想說什麼。而在他還搞不清楚該說什麼之前，史蒂夫早已掙開他的手。

「新年快樂，巴克，」他站在門邊說著。隨後關上身後的門，臥房裡瞬間陷入一片黑暗。

 

**_第二次_ **

**_一九四一年，十二月七日_**

* * *

隨著無線電裡傳來的消息越來越不樂觀，巴奇可以感受到史蒂夫也離他越來越遠。史蒂夫是個意志堅定的人，但他人的過錯和失敗卻總能深深地影響他，而當十二月七日那天來臨時，巴奇知道自己再也無法說服史蒂夫不去理會前線的戰事。 

得知這項新聞時，他們正在美術課堂上。巴奇還在試著—並且以失敗告終—要跟上老師的步驟，然而同一時間，史蒂夫的表現不但超出水準，甚至還在老師給他們的圖紙上 _加上個人巧思_ 使整幅畫更加完美。教室裡冷颼颼的，巴奇的座位被安排在窗邊，但他不想抱怨個沒完。

他嘗試畫好一條兩旁滿是樹木的泥濘路，也就是這個時候，一名男子跌跌撞撞地闖進教室，教室的門被大力推開撞在牆上。其中幾個學生被嚇了一跳，老師抬起頭來，面色微慍。

「不好意思，」老師說道，語氣中透露著一絲冷淡。「可以請問您這樣打斷我的課堂有何貴幹嗎？」

男人似乎一點也不在乎基本禮儀，甚至也不為教師不善的語氣所懾。「我們被攻擊了，」男人說出這句話，神情彷彿千刀萬剮。

「珍珠港，海軍—我們被日本偷襲了。」

老師的面色滿是驚愕。他轉過頭去指示助教打開收音機。

學生們面面相覷，皆是放下手中的畫筆，似乎被這個訊息嚇得不輕。收音機一打開便發出霹啪聲，播報新聞的聲響立刻傳出來。那個男人說的是真的，珍珠港被日本襲擊了，等主播完全確認這項消息的真實性後，老師的臉色立刻變得慘白。

他清清喉嚨，抬手抓著後頸。他在冒汗，此時的模樣看起來就像是要生病了那般。

「收拾好你們的東西，」他用最清晰的口吻說道。「這堂課結束了。所有人都回家去。」

史蒂夫收拾著桌上那少得可憐的畫筆和顏料，然後抬眼望向巴奇。他的表情既嚴肅又憤怒，再也無人能撼動他已決的心意。巴奇的胃不太舒服。

 

翌日，史蒂夫打開收音機，調到羅斯福總統的議會頻道。他面容灰暗，滿是憂慮地聆聽著內容。總統力勸國會通過出兵決議，史蒂夫則是一語不發，沈默地聽著演說內容。 

好一會兒，當收音機裡傳來國會近乎全數通過出兵的新聞時，史蒂夫站起身來並說道，「我要參軍。」

 _你最好是要_ ，巴奇想這麼說。史蒂夫是個好人，他是巴奇認識的人中最勇敢的一個，但他就是…小了點。光是氣喘這一個症狀就足以成為軍隊不收他的原因，更別提他還患有色盲、扁平足、脊椎側彎… 還不止這些呢。

然而，巴奇說出口的話卻是，「嘿，硬漢。你曉得怎麼打拳嗎？」

 

史蒂夫是個糟糕的拳擊手。但巴奇並沒有因此放低標準。他毫不猶豫地揮拳，該怎麼樣就怎麼樣，因為要是被史蒂夫發現巴奇試圖放水的話，他一定會生氣。他已經能聽到史蒂夫在他耳邊嘮嘮叨叨說著： _你覺得到歐洲的時候他們也會這樣放過我嗎，巴克？來吧，打大力一點，你這個心軟鬼。_

練習的過程漫長而痛苦，但史蒂夫終於學會怎麼把拳頭落在對的地方。要說史蒂夫有什麼過人的地方，那肯定就是他的堅毅和決心。巴奇一次又一次的打倒他，但史蒂夫總能靠著僅存的力氣再度振作起來。

 

星期日早晨，史蒂夫在他們從教堂返家的路上順路去登記參軍。排隊的人龍很長，史蒂夫徑直走進隊伍裡，接著滿懷期待地望著巴奇。

「我得回家一趟，事實上，」他隨口捏造一個理由。「我得回去處理點事。」

「你不來嗎？」史蒂夫問，既困惑又有些驚訝。

「我會的，」巴奇承諾— _說謊_ 道。「只是，我有些事得先回家處理。」

巴奇在史蒂夫能回話前疾步離開。但事實卻是巴奇被截至目前為止的戰況嚇得不輕。德國手中掌握的勢力，日本殘忍的敢死部隊…他為自己即將在前線看到的一切感到恐懼—是 _即將_ ，不是可能—而他並不知道這些將會如何改變他。更可怕的是，他甚至沒有信心自己能夠活著回來。

巴奇在正午之前回到家，他踢掉腳上精緻的皮鞋，嘆息著將西裝外套脫下。除了倒進床裡大睡一場之外，他現在什麼也不想做，但他知道史蒂夫回來的時候肚子一定餓了，於是他決定給兩人做點午餐。

他拿出麵包、起司還有一點火腿準備做點三明治，然後耐心等候史蒂夫回來。他慢慢等。等了又等。

擔憂在巴奇心中低飛盤旋，因為他心知隊伍雖然很長，但三個小時未免有些過頭，不過他仍決定要再等一會兒。

待時間來到七點整時，巴奇終於起身穿上外套，他得親自去瞧瞧情況，然而下一秒他見到的，卻是跌跌撞撞地走進公寓裡的史蒂夫。

而且他醉得一塌糊塗。

「嘿，史蒂夫，」巴奇溫柔地說。他脫下外套，緩慢地走到史蒂夫身邊，好似他是容易受驚的小動物似的。「他們怎麼說？你入伍了嗎？」

答案他心知肚明。史蒂夫聞起來就像個啤酒桶。他試著起身，纖細的手裡還握著一張淺棕色的紙。他幾乎要站不起來。

「他們不收我，」他嘀咕道，隨後將手裡的紙張抓得更緊。

「什麼？」巴奇問道，他又走近一些，試圖聽清楚來人的話。

「他們他媽的不要我！」史蒂夫大叫道。「看看這個，看看這張蠢東西。」

他被對方的音量嚇一跳，但史蒂夫似乎沒有意識到自己的行為有些失控。他丟下手中的紙，表格上及格欄裏頭蓋著「4F」的章樣。

「好了，好了，」巴奇溫聲安撫。他按住史蒂夫的肩膀，領著他走到臥房去。「來吧，兄弟。睡一覺就好了。」

回到史蒂夫房裡時，他推開門讓史蒂夫坐在床沿。史蒂夫抬起腳來解鞋帶，手卻老是被鞋帶給纏住，他最終嘆了口氣想要放棄。巴奇拍開他的手，接著跪在地上替他脫鞋，一邊隨手遞給史蒂夫一套睡衣。

巴奇輕而易舉解開鞋上的雙蝴蝶結，他替床裡的人脫下鞋子和襪子，接著換到另一隻腳。鞋襪雙雙脫下後，他將鞋子推進床底，又將襪子丟進污衣籃，他站起身來，準備讓史蒂夫好好休息，直到一聲抽鼻子的聲響傳進耳裡。

他轉過頭來，瞧見史蒂夫用手背抹抹鼻子。他又抽抽鼻子，低垂著目光。

「史蒂微？」巴奇問道。他坐到史蒂夫的床邊，而後者又再次抽了下鼻子。「你不是在哭吧，是嗎？」

「還沒，」史蒂夫咕噥。

「噢，朋友，」巴奇說。他抬起手來在史蒂夫的背後輕輕畫圈安撫著。「這是他們的損失，史蒂夫，真的。他們挑的全是不想上戰場的人，但你呢—這世界上可沒有人比你更想要盡一份力了。」

「我應該要在前線的，」他含糊不清地說著。「我應該要在那裡的，巴克。只是—我真是該死的 _一無是處_ —」

「嘿，」巴奇突然有些大聲地叫道。史蒂夫驚訝地望向他。「不准你這樣說自己，你聽見沒有？你不是一無是處，史蒂夫。你很了不起，你是我認識的人中最勇敢的一個。至少能確定的是比我勇敢。也比所有逃避徵兵令的混蛋都要更勇敢。」

這是真話，都是真話，他希望史蒂夫能好過一些，但有部分的他也很慶幸史蒂夫能好好待在家裡，而不是上戰場。他絕對撐不過一分鐘的。炸彈的煙霧會嗆著他，讓他脆弱的肺失去功能。他的腳也不能跑，脊椎側彎讓他幾乎站不直。

「你只是…需要一個機會而已，」他說著，即便這句話讓他感到心疼。

兩人之間的距離在不知不覺間越縮越短。史蒂夫的手安放在他的膝蓋上，巴奇的掌心則輕靠著他的背。史蒂夫眨眨眼睛，老天啊，他真美…巴奇喜歡女人，但史蒂夫讓她們全都黯然失色。

通常事情發展到這個地步時，巴奇便會止步不前。他亟欲承認心中的感受，但他無法忽視的是天主教信仰在這些想法浮現之後所帶來的罪惡感， _史蒂夫永遠也不會喜歡你、你該給自己找個漂亮女孩，你只是還沒遇到你的真命天女而已，搞什麼鬼，巴恩斯，你到底有什麼毛病？_

但這一次，有什麼東西不太一樣。史蒂夫以一種他讀不明白的眼神望著他，巴奇低下身來，接著停住，再著又忍不住傾身…

但這是史蒂夫，而且出乎意料地，他主動向前弭平他們之間的空隙。

巴奇幾乎嚇得要跳開，但史蒂夫卻緊緊按住他的後頸，拒絕讓他離開。於是巴奇順勢而為，全力投入其中，讓史蒂夫作主，讓史蒂夫用他想要的方式吻他。親吻挺不怎麼樣的，那是因為男人缺乏練習，但他吻得很用力，他的熱情讓其他的一切都不值得一提。巴奇喜歡這個吻。他嚐起來就像威士忌，巴奇 _愛煞了_ 這個吻。他愛他的舌頭貼著他的節奏，他愛史蒂夫的鬍渣劃過他的下巴的觸感，他愛 _史蒂夫_ —

兩人猛然分開，巴奇不確定是誰先結束的，但他這才發覺—思緒清晰且理智—自己的想法有多麽的危險。

他最後瞥了史蒂夫一眼，說道，「你該睡了，」語畢，便轉身離開臥房。

 

**_第三次_ **

**_一九四一年，十二月二十五日_**

* * *

史蒂夫沒有什麼家人，於是聖誕節通常意味著他將要和巴奇還有他的家人一起上教堂，但是今年，史蒂夫卻堅持要巴奇獨自前往，因為他的身體不太舒服。

巴奇試圖說服他，但最後他只將一個裝著自己和史蒂夫的禮物的袋子留給他，隨後便一個人出發。

他準時抵達父母家，兩個么弟么妹正在家裡追逐嬉戲。他成功在弟弟差點臉朝下撲倒在廚房的地板時接住他，而妹妹早已跑得不見蹤影。他將弟弟放下，囑咐他去找妹妹，並認真地教育他不該在房子裡奔跑，說這些話的時候他覺得自己就像爸爸似的。

一家人前往教堂參加午夜彌撒，真是 _沒完沒了_ ，巴恩斯家的每個孩子險些都要打起瞌睡。只有母親和父親還神清氣爽。

蕾貝卡，他最年長的妹妹，成功地逮住他。他不確定在這麼混亂、忙碌的情況下，她是怎麼算到他落單的時機。一家人在做完彌撒後回到家裡，他走進兒時的臥房，毫不猶豫地倒進床裡。他方才在教堂總共打了兩次瞌睡，每次都是媽媽用手肘推推他，他才連忙驚醒過來。從他還是孩子的時候，就一直都是如此。

他只想快點回家，但媽媽堅持要他今晚回老家睡，明天早上全家要一起開聖誕禮物。於是他聽話留下來，也就是在他終於換好睡衣時，蕾貝卡敲響他的房門。她在巴奇能答應之前逕自溜進房裡。

「所以說，」她跳上他的床沿。「有什麼新鮮事嗎？」

他知道她心裡打得是什麼算盤。「沒，」他簡潔答道。

「巴奇，」她大聲哀嚎道。「一定有這麼一個 _某人_ 吧。」

巴奇深呼吸。他不能說。他不能告訴任何人這件事，但也許…如果只是為了勸退她的話…

「好，有。也許確實有這麼一個某人，」巴奇說著，訕訕一笑。

她高興地發出吱吱聲。「噢，巴奇，是誰？告訴我！」

她抓住他的肩膀猛地搖晃，但巴奇只是笑著說，「我才不告訴你！一名紳士是要懂得守口如瓶的。」

「那麼幸好我是在跟 _你_ 說話，而不是什麼紳士對吧，」她出言不遜。「拜託嘛？一點點提示都不行嗎？」

「不行，」巴奇再次說道。「但是，我有個問題。」

她不滿地噘起嘴巴，但還是回答，「什麼問題？」

巴奇深呼吸，提醒自己要小心用字、考慮清楚再說話。「我真的很喜歡她，但是…我怕要是我表現得太直接，就會毀掉和她之間的一切。所以我該怎麼…說出我想要說的話，但又不需要真的說出來？」

蕾貝卡聽到他的煩惱直接笑出聲來，雖然聽起來有點迂迴，但她似乎能夠理解。

「這個嘛，」她說，「大部份的女人都很喜歡浪漫的暗示啊。你知道的，買巧克力送她們或是出去約會。就是類似的事情。你不想說出來的話都可以用這些來表示。」她對他微笑，頗有些沾沾自喜，接著又說道，「但除非你告訴我到底是誰，否則我不會再多說一個字。」

「那麼我猜剩下的事情我得自己想辦法了，」巴奇說著，咧嘴對她壞笑。

當她再度發出更淒慘的哀嚎時，他咯咯笑了起來，最後終於成功把她趕回床上去。

 

巴奇在碼頭的幾個同事紛紛離開到前線去打仗，於是升遷機會便落到他頭上，每個月的薪資也跟著漲高一些。遵照著蕾貝卡的建議，一些小東西開始出現在他和史蒂夫同租的公寓裡。

一些巧克力磚、角落裡的乾燥花擺飾、衣服上的破洞悄悄被修補好，然後這一天，家裡增添一台新的收音機。

「這些都是為了什麼啊，巴克？」史蒂夫在他們將收音機從包裝盒拿出來時問起。這台大教堂風格的收音機（cathedral style radio）雖然是去年剛問世的商品，但款式依然新穎。

「什麼都是為了什麼？」

「你明知道我在說什麼，」史蒂夫說著，嘴邊噙著一抹淡淡的笑。「聖誕節早就過了，朋友。你為什麼還買這些禮物？」

巴奇頗有些難為情地望著他。「就是想讓你的生活更有趣一點囉，史蒂夫，就只是這樣而已，」他隨口編造藉口。史蒂夫淺笑不語，只伸手抓住巴奇的手，輕輕捏了一下才放開。一縷希望讓巴奇全身都暖和起來。或許有一天他真的能鼓起勇氣說出口，或許那一天史蒂夫也會願意予以回應，誠心之至。

 

**_第四次_ **

**_一九四二年，五月十一日_**

* * *

巴奇花上一些時間掙扎，最後終於決定參軍。也不為別的，他只希望史蒂夫能不再用失望的神情望著他。當他帶著蓋上紅色A1章樣的申請表格回到家時，史蒂夫僅是抬眼看向他，眼底盛著奇異的平淡。

「我為你感到驕傲，巴克，」他說。

一個月後，巴奇到威斯康辛州進行基礎訓練。

基礎訓練令人痛不欲生。

他整天都待在豔陽下，熾熱的光線毫無保留地刺痛他的頸脖。清晨還有些冷意，初春似乎不太情願將空氣中的寒意驅走，但巴奇有的是辦法。每天，等在前頭的是十哩長跑，還得爬過倒鉤鐵網下的泥濘道路。夜裡，他爬上繩梯，睡在石頭般冷硬、佈滿鏽斑的行軍床上。史蒂夫會給他寫信。他的母親則是寄來巧克力。這些並沒有讓事情緩和多少，但卻讓他甘願咬牙繼續撐下去。

訓練持續了幾個月，但感覺就像幾千年那麼久。當單位通知他可以回到布魯克林等候入伍通知時，他有些訝異卻仍喜出望外。

他從軍營回到家裡，感覺有些不對勁，好像他再也不屬於這個地方。他前去探望家人，他們的神情有些擔憂，氣氛卻還是充滿著歡樂和期待，巴奇滿腦子能想到的，都是這有可能是他最後一次見到他們，或者當他再度回到這裡時，他也不會是原本的那個他。即使是現在，他都能察覺到自己已經有些不同。

當然，史蒂夫幫了不少忙。他總是盡力想辦法安撫巴奇的情緒，但比起以往卻更為沈默。關於這點，巴奇很是感激，至少他沒有試圖裝作一切都會沒事，也沒有忽略巴奇很有可能會一去不返的事實，哪像他的母親。她一見到他就沒法停下嘮嘮叨叨。

 

他的假期不過兩個禮拜。通知信和入伍令很快就會送到，他心裡明白。巴奇躺在床裡，輾轉難眠。他很快就要啟程前往其他國家。他想著不曉得自己會被分派到什麼地方—歐洲，太平洋嗎？或許是北非吧。沒有目的地實在令人難耐。早知道就該選擇加入海岸警衛隊的。

下一刻，他決定離開床鋪。他走出房間，往走廊另一端史蒂夫的房間前去。他在房門前愣了好幾秒鐘，對自己的行為毫無把握。他猶豫一陣才抬起手來，輕輕敲響房門。

「進來，」史蒂夫的聲音傳來。

巴奇走進房裡，關上身後的門。臥房裡很暗—唯一一點亮光來自窗戶，外頭的街燈透過那層薄薄的窗簾流瀉進房子裡。

「嘿，巴克，」史蒂夫在床裡坐起身子。

「嗨，」巴奇說。沈寂像是一張厚重的毛毯，紮實地橫亙在兩人之間。他吞吞口水，猶豫不決地往前踏出一步。

「我…我可以嗎？」他胡亂比劃下史蒂夫的床，希望他能看懂，他不敢大聲說出自己的要求。他…他應該不可能…

但史蒂夫聽懂了。他點點頭，拉開床單。巴奇爬進被窩裡來到他身旁，他說，「你不介意？」

「不，巴克，我不介意，」史蒂夫低聲說道。巴奇躺在他身邊，兩人共用一個枕頭，面對著彼此。他的表情看起來就像是在自己的腦子裡迷路了，而巴奇自私地想要成為他的全世界*。他想要史蒂夫凝望著他，愛戀著他，把他心裡所想的一切都告訴他，但他知道他不能這麼做。

「嘿，巴克？」史蒂夫輕聲低喃。

他打起精神，從枕頭仰起頭來。「怎麼啦，朋友？」

寂靜讓時間顯得漫長而拖沓。而史蒂夫只說，「沒事。沒什麼。」

巴奇又躺下來，心中不免有些失落。「那就好，」他說。好不容易攢足勇氣，他將手臂滑到史蒂夫身上，輕輕地圈住他的腰。「這樣…可以嗎？」

他讀不懂史蒂夫的神情。「可以，」他說道，嗓音比起從前任何時候都要更安定、更平靜。巴奇好想大哭。

氣氛很是靜謐。史蒂夫終究還是闔上眼睛，吐息漸漸變得深沉且均勻，直到巴奇確信他已然沈沈睡去。

「史蒂夫？」他輕聲說。

金髮男孩沒有回應。他的額頭光滑白淨，臉龐全然地放鬆。他的胸膛以平穩的節奏起伏，鼻翼因為呼吸的關係微微翕動。

等巴奇確定他睡著後，他才開始想說話。他幾乎不能自己。

_我很怕，兄弟。_

_你大概覺得我很懦弱，但我真的不想去。我不想離開。_

_我不想死。我不想…_

他吸吸鼻子，心想一定是因為房間裡很冷的關係。

「我希望你不要再試了，」他將落在史蒂夫臉側的幾綹細髮撥開，低聲地對史蒂夫呢喃。「我不能失去你，史蒂微。我太愛你了。」他的嗓音濃重起來，他得在失去控制之前停止這一切。史蒂夫在睡夢中微微嘆息，巴奇僵在原處，趕緊在史蒂夫能開口問話前閉上眼睛裝睡。喔，天啊，他醒著嗎？他有聽到嗎？

翌日清晨，巴奇起得史蒂夫比還要早，他安靜地離開臥房，絕口不提昨夜發生的任何事。

史蒂夫一定也認為這樣比較好。畢竟無論如何，巴奇很快就要啟程了。

 

**_第五次_ **

**_一九四三年，十一月二十九日_**

* * *

巴奇很想說自己不是什麼需要被英雄救美的少女，但當史蒂夫—現在的他又高大又強壯，還帥得一塌糊塗—將他從被俘的地牢中救出來時，他實在毫無立場反駁。巴奇想著，也有可能他是被鎖在什麼有凶狠惡龍看守的高塔裡了。發著高燒時，他在半夢半醒間做了許多怪夢，那些破童話故事可把他折磨得夠嗆的。

他還不習慣這個模樣的史蒂夫。他望著史蒂夫—身材壯碩高挑，肩膀寬闊，長相俊美—和卡特探員眉目傳情。巴奇只能呆呆站在一邊。她連看他一眼都沒有。史蒂夫也一樣。 

巴奇不是接受不了史蒂夫的改變。只是…好吧。這挺好的，事實上，起碼史蒂夫平安健康。史蒂夫也終於得以全新的眼光檢視這個世界。

所以，不是的，史蒂夫變得強壯並不讓他感到難受。真正讓他難受的是 _調情_ 。這件事情 _真真切切_ 讓他感到不悅。巴奇明白這不公平，他不該對這件事情感到生氣，因為他和史蒂夫什麼關係也不是。他們親吻過一次，差不多已經是兩年前的事。巴奇總是自私地希望只有他看見史蒂夫的好。現在，在他注射過血清後， _所有人_ 都看見了。

佩姬・卡特在和史蒂夫調情，她不打算把注意力分給巴奇，一點也不。她的目光離不開史蒂夫，而 _史蒂夫_ 則是深情望著她的臉。她風姿綽約地朝他走來；巴奇很確定這是走給史蒂夫看的。

「我要變成你了。真是噩夢一場，」他說，笑得有些尷尬。挺沒說服力的玩笑。

好，也許他就只是不能接受史蒂夫變高變壯而已。

也許他只是不想承認史蒂夫再也不需要他的事實而已。

史蒂夫縱容地對他淡淡一笑，並說道，「別難過。也許她已經有對象了。」

當晚，巴奇全然清醒地離開酒吧，萬分失望自己竟然毫無醉意。

 

九頭蛇那群混蛋把他整得夠慘的。他不曉得自己究竟怎麼回事。他喝不醉—他真的 _試過了_ 。他的心跳變得緩慢，肌肉也緊實許多，他的反射動作從沒這麼敏捷過。而每當看見史蒂夫時，心中的千頭萬緒便會排山倒海而來，他總忍不住要將所有都傾倒在他眼前：愛戀、憤怒、嫉妒、恐懼…

望著史蒂夫時，他的心總是那麼滿，滿得幾乎要爆炸，他幾乎阻止不了自己向他坦承一切，甚至傻兮兮地親吻他。但當史蒂夫看向他人時，巴奇即刻就能感受到陡然刺痛他的嫉妒；他想要命令史蒂夫只能看著他。憤恨讓他咬牙切齒，讓他想要揍什麼東西出氣…但恐懼卻將他禁錮在原地，只能束手就縛。

於是他開始迴避史蒂夫。他們依然一同執行任務，依然和對方談天，但巴奇總覺得有個惡魔侵佔了他的身體，讓他失去自控能力。

於是當發現史蒂夫竟然十分在意這件事情時，他還是微微驚訝了一把。

「嘿，巴恩斯，」一個聲音叫道。

巴奇躺在醫療帳篷裡的一張行軍床裡，聽見有人叫他時立即起身。他一直在找個可以躲起來的地方，而他找到了，他方才在帳篷裡和一名受傷的士兵聊天，士兵的一隻腳被固定在枕頭上。

「隊長在找你，」蓋伯—那個喊他的人—說道，抬手示意身後。

巴奇起身向帳篷外走去，外頭正在下雨。蓋伯陪著他一起走到史蒂夫的辦公處，兩人的腳底滿是滑溜的泥濘。抵達目的地時，蓋伯對著史蒂夫的帳篷叫一聲，通知巴奇的到來。史蒂夫回應一聲並要他進來。

巴奇和蓋伯道別，低頭走進帳篷。這個帳篷比一般士兵的要寬闊一些，裏頭可以走動的空間更多，行軍床的尺寸也稍大。桌面佈滿各式文件、一個錫製的咖啡杯還有一張椅子。這一定是史蒂夫的辦公桌。

巴奇走進來時，史蒂夫正坐在行軍床上。他在聽見他的腳步聲時抬起頭，隨後站起身來拍拍他的肩膀，打聲招呼。

兩人客套地寒暄著，但巴奇不怎麼欣賞史蒂夫這樣旁敲側擊的做法。幾分鐘後，能聊的都聊完了，巴奇才說道，「史蒂夫，我為什麼在這裡？認真的？」

史蒂夫僅是莞爾，猶豫一會兒，才發出一聲嘆息。「自從我們回來後，你的表現就一直有點奇怪，」他解釋。

巴奇全身凝結，毫無把握接下來會聽到什麼。

「我只是想知道，」他輕聲說。「你還好嗎，巴克？」全然的友善。他的眼中滿是柔軟，充斥著擔憂，基督在上，他看起來就像從前的那個史蒂夫。而不是眼前的戰爭英雄，不是美國隊長，就只是那個從前的史蒂夫・羅傑斯，他在這世界上最要好的朋友。

這樣的想法幾乎要將巴奇壓垮。

他簡直是在鑽牛角尖，責怪史蒂夫那麼忙碌，責怪他不和他說話，責怪他愛上卡特探員，史蒂夫沒有變，好吧，除了他現在長高了點以外。史蒂夫仍然是他的朋友，仍然是那個討厭鬼，仍然還是那麼討喜、那麼體貼，從來沒有改變。

真要說是誰變了，那一定就是巴奇。因為他變得無比自私。

「我很好，史蒂夫。我真的很好，」他回答，史蒂夫已經夠忙碌了，他不能再拿自己的問題給他火上澆油。

史蒂夫伸手按住巴奇的肩，輕輕地捏了捏。

「你知道你可告訴我任何事的，對嗎？」史蒂夫低聲道。他的神情真摯平靜，史蒂夫這副模樣總讓他心如針扎。這些日子以來，巴奇夜不能寐，因為他害怕自己會再度醒在佐拉的實驗台上，而讓他更害怕的，是眼前所見的一切或許都只是藥物的副作用所產生的幻覺。

「當然了，」巴奇說。他將雙手插進口袋裡，垂下視線，將注意力放在鞋尖的污泥上。

他也想表現得正常點，但他對史蒂夫的愛已經瀕臨邊緣，近乎潰堤。但是史蒂夫永遠也不會是他的。或許從前還有點可能，但是現在…

「那麼，」巴奇提起。「卡特探員，是吧？」

史蒂夫難為情的連耳尖都變得通紅，巴奇忍不住咯咯笑。老樣子啊，史蒂夫。

「是啊，」史蒂夫說。「她好的不可思議，巴克。真的。」

「我想她是的，」巴奇淡笑。「我知道太普通的姑娘你看不上。」

史蒂夫聽著他的話嗤笑一聲，拍拍他的肩膀。

「我要帶她去參加舞會，」他說。「當一切都結束後。」

巴奇笑一笑，翻了個白眼。「你又不會跳舞，該怎麼帶人家參加舞會啊？」

史蒂夫的頸脖染上一層薄紅。「不要笑我，我已經夠緊張了。」

「好嘛，羅傑斯，你就只需要—」他拉住史蒂夫的手放在自己的腰上，又抓著他的另一隻手舉到肩膀的高度。「跟著節奏走就好。」

「什麼—你是要跟我跳華爾滋嗎？」

「不如就讓 _我_ 來教，而 _你_ 好好地聽，怎麼樣？不如就 _這樣_ 吧？」巴奇略有些不耐煩。「我這可是在 _幫你的忙_ 。」

「又沒有音樂，」史蒂夫發起牢騷，但一隻手還是緊緊圈住巴奇的腰。巴奇開始引導兩人在圓圓的小帳篷裡移動。他負責領舞，史蒂夫非常努力地跟上，但總是不小心搞砸。事實上，巴奇覺得他這副樣子還挺可愛的。

「加油，史蒂微—你可以的，」巴奇鼓勵道。

「我只是在踩你的腳而已！」史蒂夫發出抱怨。

「你從來都不會跳舞，」巴奇說著，為了此刻的感受而微笑，這還是幾天來第一次。但情緒很快就過去，因為他必須時刻提醒自己，他不該樂在其中。

史蒂夫再次踩到他的腳，他低下頭去，企圖要查看他踩到的位置。

「不要再看你那該死的腳了！」巴奇大笑著。「得了吧，老兄，你只會把你自己逼瘋而已。看著我，別擔心你的腳了。」

當史蒂夫不再盯著地板時，他確實進步不少。他盯著巴奇的臉，但看得出來史蒂夫十分專注。

「你想太多了，」巴奇輕聲說著。他感覺到史蒂夫緊握著他的力道鬆了一些。「就是這樣，史蒂微。」

史蒂夫對他微笑，巴奇知道這大概是個錯誤，因為史蒂夫此時此刻正盯著他的臉，當他開始意識到兩人靠得有多近時，他忍不住紅了臉。史蒂夫似乎也察覺到了，兩雙腳步漸漸停下。他們的手仍然交疊在一起，他還扶著史蒂夫的肩膀，而史蒂夫仍圈著巴奇的腰。

世界安靜的不像話。

有那麼一刻，巴奇以為史蒂夫會吻他。這在從前只發生過一次，史蒂夫當時傷心欲絕，而他只是希望有人要他而已。

現在，一切都不同於以往。史蒂夫不愛巴奇，而巴奇也不該再期待事情出現轉機，因為定局已成。現在不行…不能在史蒂夫終於擁有一切的時候才這樣。他再也不需要巴奇。他…再也不需要任何人。

巴奇放開史蒂夫的手，往後退一步。他感覺到史蒂夫的手從他的腰側滑落，他的手心微微張開，裏頭什麼也沒有。巴奇撓撓脖子，沒辦法直視史蒂夫的眼睛。

他清清喉嚨，轉開目光。「你做得挺好的，伙計。以一個初學者而言。」

史蒂夫僅是沈吟一聲，世界再度歸於平靜。這是徹頭徹尾的錯誤。他只是想離史蒂夫近一點，但現在…

「時間不早了，我該回去我的帳篷了，」巴奇說道，這不是謊話。時間將近十一點，巴奇得把握能闔眼的每分每秒。「明天還得早起，對嗎？」

史蒂夫輕笑。「是的。我需要你早點起床，巴恩斯，」他佯裝責備的語氣說道。「我們還有班火車要趕。」

巴奇擠出一個笑。「不管怎麼樣我都不會錯過的。 _隊長_ ，」他放肆地說。

 

**_第六次_ **

**_二零一五年，十一月_**

* * *

未來的世界很怪，但作為一個過時之人，日子卻也不那麼難以適應。過去五十年斷斷續續的人生並沒有讓他太難受，但依舊。還是挺折騰的*。

他不知道該怎麼看待自己才好。史蒂夫絕對會奮不顧身為他的人格和過去的作為奮戰到底，但現在的他不曉得該怎麼相信這一切。回憶的碎片亂成一團，他分不清楚什麼是現實，什麼又只是他一廂情願的期盼。 

他花上很長一段時間才把事情疏理清楚。他認識史蒂夫，至少這部分是真實的。他記得他，記得踩在布魯克林街道上的每一次漫步，還記得一些美好到幾乎不真實的事。

他也記得戰爭，狙擊手的身份，咆哮突擊隊。還有一名留著深色頭髮，擁有一雙鮮豔紅唇的女人。他還記得一輛火車…然後事情就會開始一發不可收拾。

史蒂夫在找他，他知道。他多麼希望能讓史蒂夫找到他，看著他張開雙臂，好好抱抱他，他知道史蒂夫一定會這麼做的，但他不能。他得先搞清楚自己目前的處境，得獨自生活一段時日，至少把事情收拾乾淨，他不能隨隨便便讓其他人跟著淌渾水。史蒂夫不該被他牽連至此。

於是他寫下一封信。

 

_史蒂夫，_

_別找我。如果你找不到我，那是因為這是最好的結局。相信我，我一點也不好。我已經不是你在戰爭前認識的那個人了。我甚至也不是你和咆哮突擊隊記憶中的那個人。別浪費時間在我身上。_

_相信我，史蒂微。沒有人比我更希望你能找到我。這是為了你的安危著想，還有你的朋友們。我會再見到你的，伙計。但不是現在。_

_祝安好，_

_巴_

 

他將心中所想寫在紙上，望著上頭的字直到風將墨水吹乾。然後他將信紙一把捏起丟進垃圾桶裡。如果史蒂夫真的那麼想找到他，那也許他也能在他離開以後找到這間公寓。

 

**_第七次_ **

**_二零一六年，一月_**

* * *

巴奇對史蒂夫十分不滿。 

史蒂夫那個蠢蛋在執行任務時替汪達擋下一顆子彈，因為當時的她正在施展魔法，一時分不了神也走不開。但圍繞在她周身的力場是有保護作用的。史蒂夫這個白癡。

這不是史蒂夫第一次中槍。巴奇也曾親眼見過，但史蒂夫那種義無反顧的心態卻令他感到憤怒。他總是毫無畏懼，甘願放手一搏。是的，史蒂夫確實有過人的體格和力量。但他也不是無堅不摧。

他們回到史塔克的航母裡處理子彈，順道將脫臼的關節復位。巴奇靜靜地坐在後頭等待消息。其中一個打在肩後的子彈十分靠近心臟，讓人忍不住提心吊膽。但當子彈被取出後，他的傷口立刻癒合起來。唯一留下的證據，便是他左肩的傷疤，還有酸疼不已的鎖骨。

幾人在電梯裡，等待著回到各自所屬樓層，裏頭的氣氛實在是…略微緊繃。

娜塔莎站在史蒂夫和巴奇之間，並沒有察覺到空氣中瀰漫的尷尬氣息。史蒂夫輕輕握著方才包紮過的手腕，巴奇顯然隨時都準備要爆發，但娜塔莎的神色靜如止水，一如以往。

「哪一樓？」她問。

巴奇哼一聲。史蒂夫說，「五十四樓。」

「喔，離我挺近的，」她說道，語氣很是輕快。她按下兩個鈕，五十四和五十七。

時間漫長的好似沒有盡頭。待電梯門打開，巴奇馬上走出那個空間，也不管娜塔莎在後頭叫道，「掰囉，」史蒂夫則是慢吞吞地跟在後頭。 

電梯門一闔上，巴奇立刻回過身。

「你在開我玩笑吧，史蒂夫？」巴奇的聲音十分蒼白。這是自從他將史蒂夫從混亂的場面中帶出來並登上航母後說的第一句話。

「什麼？」史蒂夫說。「我做了什麼？」

什麼蠢問題，巴奇想。「你差點就要死了！」

巴奇能看出來史蒂夫肯定很想回答， _但我沒死_ 。「你為什麼這麼生氣？」史蒂夫對他說道。「這種事對我來說也不是第一次了。」他強硬地接下話，大步邁向廚房。巴奇跟著他，心中滿是怒氣，就像有人剛把一盆沸水倒進心裡那般難受。「我生氣是因為你笨的要命！」他憤怒地說。

「巴奇，我沒事！」史蒂夫大叫道。「那樣確實很蠢，對，但我還活著，不是嗎？」

「就差那麼一點，」巴奇氣得牙癢癢。「這不是 _重點_ ，」他繼續說。「重點是你總是一次又一次地冒著生命危險，你總有一天會受傷的。你 _已經_ 受傷了。」

「一次又一次？」史蒂夫回嘴。「我洗耳恭聽。」

「好啊，第一次，你開著那架他媽的飛機墜海，」巴奇說。在史蒂夫能回話前，巴奇又接著道。「或是犧牲自己去擋手榴彈，再來，沒穿降落傘就直接跳下飛機？」巴奇說著說著，才發現他真的應該要讓史蒂夫 _離飛機遠一點_ 。

史蒂夫無言以對，他只說，「都是小娜跟你說的？」

巴奇嘆氣。「是小娜說的又怎麼樣？史蒂夫，我做不到，我不能再失去你了，」巴奇輕聲說著，突然之間，一切都變得如此承受不起。前七十年失落的記憶、戰前屬於他的所有情緒和感知…都在此刻強行闖進他的腦海裡，他終於全都想起來了。他無法克制自己。眼淚撲簌簌地落下，心慌的手足無措。他牢牢抓著史蒂夫的衣角，低頭看向地面，他不能看他，不然場面不知道會有多難堪。

「我不能再失去你了。你還不懂嗎，史蒂夫？」 _我愛你。那麼愛你。_ 「我失去過你一次。他們把你從我身邊帶走。我不想再經歷一次了。」

史蒂夫沈默良久，才終於開口。「巴克。看著我。」

他盯著地板好一陣子，終於，他抬起眼來望向史蒂夫。他的朋友用溫暖的掌心輕輕按住他的肩膀，試著安撫他。

「你不會失去我的，」他說。「直到生命的盡頭，對嗎？」

「對，」巴奇說。「直到生命的盡頭。」

巴奇靜止在原地。他該做點別的，但他卻只是站在那裡，兩手緊抓著史蒂夫的襯衫，史蒂夫的一隻手仍然按著巴奇的肩。兩人注視著彼此，迷失在時間裡*。

巴奇是首先動作的那個人。這一次該輪到他了。他微微掂起腳尖，輕慢地吻上史蒂夫的唇，而史蒂夫並沒有將他推開。事實上，他將他拉得更近。事實上，他回應了這個親吻。

他高興地近乎顫慄，他鬆開史蒂夫的衣服，雙手環住史蒂夫的腰。史蒂夫捧著他的臉，力道堅定而溫柔，他小心翼翼地呵護著他，柔軟無比，無瑕如霜*。他的氣惱全被散發著薄暈的亮光給包覆住，就像布魯克林那片雪白的窗簾，總能替史蒂夫老舊的臥室捕捉到的陽光一般，細碎而溫潤。

 

**_第八次_ **

**_二零一六年，一月_**

* * *

巴奇醒在晨光之中，和煦的光線透過史蒂夫的窗簾細縫偷溜進房裡。一道陽光照在他臉旁，將他從安睡中擾醒。他在床裡翻動一會兒，才發覺自己被一隻手臂給壓住了—是史蒂夫的手，重的要命，沈甸甸地垮在他的肚子上。

對了。巴奇現在都想起來了。 

他微微側過頭，凝望著閉著雙眼的史蒂夫，他的頭髮亂蓬蓬的，肌膚透著一股熱意，巴奇一定得告訴他。

「史蒂夫，」巴奇說。

史蒂夫似乎已經甦醒，卻還有點昏昏沈沈，他發出噓聲，要巴奇安靜。

「史蒂微，」巴奇哀聲道。

「我在睡覺，」史蒂夫說。

「這很重要。」

金髮男人終於睜開雙眼，皺起眉來。「重要到你得在星期六的早上九點前把我叫醒嗎？」

「是的，」巴奇堅持道，但他在微笑。「我愛你。」

史蒂夫呆愣一會兒。接著全然清醒過來。巴奇想翻白眼，但史蒂夫的嘴角卻勾起一抹淺淺的笑，他將他臉側的幾綹細髮撥開，一手捧著他的下頷。他用拇指輕柔拂過他的笑靨。

「我也愛你，巴克。」

 

 

 

 

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

*有星號的地方：可以參照原文，這個作者有點特別，我有時候看得懂但翻不太出來，但有的時候我純粹就是看不懂，只好用猜的。

 

翻譯君：

這篇文的作者跟Salt是同一個唷。最喜歡這種明明可以五秒解決硬要拖七十年的故事了（閉上你的嘴）。

上課的時候，老師說翻譯其實就是一種二次創作，我每次翻譯遇到最大的難題就是到底要意譯還是直譯，大部份時候我真的都有忠實呈現，但我也有極限，看不懂的讀不懂的，只能推敲或用更接近中文的方式呈現，偶爾連我自己都覺得有點多餘，但翻譯確實很主觀，我把我看到的東西說給你聽，裡面就參雜了我的個人意見還有觀點。而且我發現壓力大的時候翻出來的東西好像比較有創意（跑題）

順道虛弱地說一聲，那個Blinded的篇幅在太長，我翻到有點無力，在這裏無限期徵求協同翻譯，請來跟我一起玩。

 


End file.
